The Gift
picks a fight.]] The Gift is a a name given to the vaguely explained dark chi powers that some people possess. People that wield The Gift, are known as Dark Ones. Untrained, it works as a defensive mechanism, that is triggered when the user bleeds and/or is in immediate danger. Once activated, the user’s eyes change to solid black and they go into a berserker-type mode, attacking anyone in close proximity, whether they be friend or foe. When trained, the user is able to use The Gift without the need of drawing blood and are able to distinguish between friend or foe. History Throughout the Seasons Physical Manifestations Eye transformation When users of the Gift tap into their power, their eyes glow white before transforming to solid black. The surrounding skin then gains a reddish hue. Mkeyes.jpg|M.K. eyes fully changed Nixs1eyes.jpg| White glow, just after activation Nixseyes.jpg|Fully black eyes Castorseyes.jpg|Black eyes, with reddish hue The Abbot Monastery Out of the Badlands, and hidden in the mountains lies the Abbot Monastery. This is a place that Dark Ones are brought to in hopes of controlling their Gift. The monastery houses the Master, Abbots and Novices. These three groups all live together within the monastery. The Master The Master is the leader of the monastery. She is extremely powerful and is in complete control of her Gift. Abbots The Abbots are highly trained with their Gift and are responsible for the training of the Dark Ones. They are also the ones that go out and collect Dark Ones from the Badlands. Novices The Novices are untrained Dark Ones, brought to the monastery due to the danger they pose to the outside world. Removal of The Gift The Abbots have the ability to remove the Gift from any Dark One, with the use of a device hidden in a secret ward of the monastery. The process involves the Dark One being strapped down to a bed and having several long needles injected into their chest. The process is quite painful, causing the user to scream out throughout the ordeal. The process only takes a few moments, but when it’s finished, the user can no longer use their Gift. Removal of ones Gift is done when the Abbots deem a Dark One too out of control or too dangerous to the outside world. Powers and Abilities * Enhanced Agility: The Gift grants the user agility, coordination, balance, equilibrium, and dexterity. This grants the user the ability to perform feats such as flips and attack combos that normal humans could not. * Enhanced Durability: The Gift grants the user enhanced durability. This greatly increases their bodily resilience levels, allowing the users to punch through solid concrete without hurting themselves. * Enhanced Reflexes: The Gift grants the user reflexes that are enhanced to inhuman levels. This allows them to react instantly to almost anything, including fast moving projectiles such as flying daggers or arrows and catch mid-air. * Enhanced Stamina: The Gift grants the user the ability to take on numerous groups of enemies without getting tired. * Enhanced Strength: The Gift grants the user enhanced strength, making them strong enough to throw around enemies twice their size, punch through solid brick walls, and jump several stories in a single bound. * Healing Touch: Highly trained users of the Gift are able to heal themselves of injury within seconds. They can also heal others. * Telekinesis: After her Gift returned, the Widow was able to throw M.K. around with telekinesis. * Long-Term Regeneration: After being stabbed through the stomach by Pilgrim and apparently dying, Sunny's long-buried Gift was reactivated and according to the Master, will heal his wound and bring him back "in due time." Weaknesses * Azran Commands: The command “Peace be with you” in Azran is able to shut down the Gift. * Body Deterioration: Overuse of the Gift can cause the body to burn out and over time kill the user. * Limited Use: The Gift can't be used for long periods of time as it quickly exhausts the body, making the user quite weak when they turn off their Gift. Known Users * M.K. * Cyan * Ava * The Master * Dury * Ramona * Henry * Nix * Castor * Pilgrim * The Widow * Sunny Former Users * Bajie * Tate * Kannin Appearances Category:Gifted Category:Social class